


Room for One More

by quantumoddity



Series: After the Story and The Song [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Taako should probably be banned from the cat shelter-Based of something mentioned in the San Fransisco live show!





	Room for One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinkyForShort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/gifts).



There was something about coming home at the end of the day, of several days, of dark corridors or dripping caverns, of running or chasing, of fighting, struggling, nearly being hurt and hurting others, nearly being killed and…

Kravitz was just glad to leave it behind him. He didn’t know if it was passing through the protective barrier spells around their home or letting the skull façade melt away into smoke and dissipate or letting his scythe leave his fingers and disappear to wherever it went between him needing to recall it.

Kravitz didn’t think so though. He thought it was more how he could kick off his shoes in the porch and step into his well-worn, comfy slippers, allowing the ache in his legs to start leeching away. He thought it was the warmth he could feel on his skin from the fire always kept blazing through the winter, specially for him to warm him when his own body couldn’t. He thought it was the smell of whatever delicious food was currently on the stove ready for his arrival, something with turmeric and saffron and paprika, the food Kravitz didn’t technically need to keep himself alive but that he ate all the same, not for his stomach but for his heart.

And more than anything, it was the sounds of two pairs of feet running towards him, one stumbling and halting and uncertain, the other rapid and sure but the first pair always reached him first. His little girl, appearing with flyaway black curls that would yield to no brush in existence, deep blue skin that made her enormous smile stand out even more and wide eyes that looked at him with so much joy.

“Daddy!” she squeaked excitedly, one of the few handfuls of words she had but she was learning very fast, more coming every day.

Kravitz dropped onto his knees and opened his arms, pulling her into a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair and the smell of milk, sugar, washing powder and home, “Hello, my little princess!”

“Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home!” Luka yelled into his ear, making him chuckle as he straightened up, his daughter bundled into his arms.

“I am, sweetling,” he beamed, “I missed you so much. You’ve not been causing too much trouble, have you?”

“Not as much as me,” another voice chirped proudly and another set of arms joined the embrace.

“I don’t doubt that,” Kravitz hummed warmly, wasting no more time as he kissed him. It had been far, far too long since he’d had his husband’s lips on his own. Though, in all honestly, ten minutes without that was far too much in Kravitz’s opinion.

“Ewwwww,” Luka complained, her little hands fluttering at them. She’d picked up that word very quickly, from her Auntie Lup, who’d taught her to say it whenever her daddies kissed too long in front of her. She ended up using it a lot.

“Me! Me! Me!” the little half elf reminded them where their attention should be.

“Aw hey, apricot,” Taako giggled, pulling away and kissing her forehead, “Plenty for everyone, no need to fuss.”

Kravitz chuckled as he watched the elf scoop their daughter into his arms and spin her around, making her shriek with laughter and kick her legs. Fatherhood and a little more age had only made his Taako more beautiful to him, in a thousand different ways. He loved the little wrinkles deepening at the corners of his eyes, he loved the way he’d started to wear his hair in a high bun, wrapped up in braids, to keep it out of his eyes as he worked. He loved how there would always be some smudge of flour or ink or paint from where he’d been playing with Luka, marring the make-up he used to keep immaculate. He loved the tunics and skirts and bright, patterned wraps he tended to wear now. All the things Taako would sigh over and bemoan in front of the mirror, Kravitz loved with everything he had.

They were all just signs of the life they had now and that was more precious to him than anything ever had been.

Kravitz followed them through to the kitchen, laughing with them. When he nearly tripped right on to his face, he was reminded that there were still a few family members he’d forgotten to say hello to.

Smiling, he bent and scratched Powdered Sugar behind the one ear she still had, earning a loud, happy purr. The enormous white cat rolled onto her belly but the reaper knew better than to fall for that. Beignet came padding up too, demanding a hello, curling himself around Kravitz’s other leg as if noticing the time away had left him with next to no cat hair on his suit which was, of course, unacceptable. Hotpot came last, slowed down a little by his missing leg but still just as eager for pettings.

And here came…oh.

“Now who are you?” Kravitz lifted an eyebrow, regarding the tiny kitten in front of him, it’s fur a patchwork of different colours, blinking at him with one golden eye.

Taako caught his words, one of his ears spiking up and a slightly guilty expression clouding his face as he scrambled back over.

“Okay, now, I meant to text you but you didn’t have your stone on ya, babe…” he laughed nervously, “That’s, um…”

“New kitty!” Luka yelled happily, throwing her fist into the air as she clung to her papa’s side.

Taako side eyed his daughter, exasperatedly, “Look…what happened was, me and the squirt, we were in town getting ingredients and…I mean, the shelter was right there, we just popped in…no one else wanted the little guy, babe, just cos he’s a little dinged up, it’s not fair…”

Kravitz exhaled quietly, trying to supress a smile. This tended to happen when he was away on one of his longer missions for work. Not only was he majority of his husband’s impulse control but the long stretches of time alone left his Taako itching and restless. Ever since they’d become fathers, it had been easier for him but still…

In truth, he found it endearing. Taako always came home with the cats who’d been there the longest, the ones with injuries or problems, the ones who hid in the corners of their cages. The ones who needed him most.

“It’s okay, my dearest,” Kravitz smiled, offering the kitten his hand, letting it get used to him, “What’s his name?”   
“Kimchi,” Taako brightened, happy he wasn’t in trouble, relaxing visibly.  

“Well, hello there, Kimchi,” Kravitz murmured soothingly, beaming when the kitten pressed its wet little nose against his hand, “Are you joining us for dinner?”

The tiny, one eyed cat slept contentedly on the reaper’s lap as they ate, Kravitz’s hand in Taako’s across the table, Luka drumming her spoon against her bowl, the sun slowly setting beyond the French windows. From time to time, Kravitz would stroke a knuckle across his head and smile.

There was always room for one more misfit in their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if this makes you want to read more of the shit I write or talk to me, it's all cool, @my-dearesteliza. Please leave comments!!


End file.
